Batman vs Dark Pit
Batman vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's fifteenth One Minute Melee. Description The Dark Knight vs the Dark Angel battle for superiority! Who will win? Who will die? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Gotham City on a rooftop somewhere. Batman stood alone on the rooftop of an apartment in the middle of Gotham City. His peace was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching him. He turned around and noticed a black-winged angel carrying a bow. It was the servant of no one but himself, Dark Pit. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the Dark Knight asked. Dark Pit just smirked. "Well, you see, the Goddess of Nature sees you as a threat. So I'll find joy launching you into the stratosphere!" Dark Pit readied his bow. Batman got ready to engage. This wasn't a fight he should take lightly... IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! Dark Pit fired an arrow from his Silver Bow but Batman evaded. Dark Pit began firing again, but Batman was able to dodge all his attacks and managed to get in close. Dark Pit then snapped his bow in two and slashed at the Dark Knight. Batman was caught on the shoulder by one of Dark Pit's blades, but was generally unharmed. Dark Pit then equipped his Violet Palm and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Batman. Batman again skillfully dodged and threw two Batterangs at his opponent. Dark Pit used his Guardian Orbitars to send them back. But as he put away his Orbitars, Batman delivered several punches to Dark Pit's pressure points. Clearly outmatched in hand-to-hand situations, Dark Pit rolled out of the way and tried to regroup. While Dark Pit was recovering from Batman's physical offense, Batman used his Grapple Gun and tied up the dark angel. With his foe defenseless, Batman proceeded to kick him off the edge off the building. Batman turned and walked away, but by some miracle, Dark Pit was able to equip his Wolf Claws and burned through the ropes, freeing himself just before he hit the ground. Dark Pit then flew back up to the rooftop and confronted Batman once again. "Nice trick, Bat boy, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me." he said with confidence. He charged at the Dark Knight again and both of them engaged in combat again, but Dark Pit had not removed his Wolf Claws and Batman was set alight. Dark Pit had him beat. He equipped his Dark Pit staff and pointed it at the heart of Bruce Wayne. "Goodbye!" he sneered, firing a blast through the heart of the Caped Crusader. K.O! The Dark Knight fell, defeated. Dark Pit put away his staff and smirked at Batman's corpse. "Can't help but feel sorry for you." he taunted. Dark Pit left the city, where a Reset Bomb would soon be detonated. During his ascent to Viridi, a voice echoed. "Majestic Bones... Majestic Bones..." Dark Pit was very confused. "Who are you? What do you mean 'Majestic Bones'?" Another light engulfed Dark Pit and he was teleported away. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DARK PIT!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Nintendo vs DC Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees